


Always had a Thing for the Morally Gray

by TheDevilOnioah



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Deadpool - Freeform, M/M, Marathon Sex, OC characters, Peter Parker Without Powers, Valentine's Day Prompt, Valentine's day mess, a lot less sex than expected tbh, finally edited!, isn't it bromantic, its not even on time, seriously this is a mess im sorry, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilOnioah/pseuds/TheDevilOnioah
Summary: A messy, finally edited, Valentine's day fic.------------------------------------It was just as stupid that he fell so hard in love the second Wade lifted the bottom of his mask to smile cheekily at him. If he remembers right Wade had actually been trying to scare him, so there was a very embarrassing moment when Peter stared a little too long and didn’t know how to explain that he’d always had a thing for bad boys. The problem being that when he meant bad boys, he meant bad men with bad pasts and even worse reputations.Villains, one might call them. Morally grey, Peter tried to reason. Kinky as hell, said his dick.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 266





	Always had a Thing for the Morally Gray

Peter clutches his coffee cup like every stereotypical overworked young student he’s ever seen in his life, and watches his boss eye him with envy as he does. He’ll have to guard his cup a little more fiercely then. Bill, his boss and manager of their lab, is notorious for not being able to work the machine.

“Moocher,” Peter mouths as he scuttles out the break room. Bill doesn’t dignify that with a response. Maybe because he’s falling asleep on the counter. 

“It’s half past,” Imara complains aloud as he’s coming back into the work room, “It’s half  _ past _ !” she hisses a little more vehemently when there’s no response. 

“We heard, we heard!” A shuffle of papers from the other side of the room and Moran sticks his head out of his mound of reports, “What do you want us to do about it? It’s the stupid grade schoolers that broke Hamlet, and Peter we have to thank for even fixing it.”

“I don’t even know how they managed to knock the balance out of line,” Peter confessed in awe.

Imara looks like she’s ready to start up another twenty minute rant about interns when the consistent whirring of the centrifuge suddenly quites. It sounds like the pause before a jumpscare. Peter creeps over, hoping that a gentle approach will encourage Hamlet to behave, and opens the lid.

“It’s complete!” he crows in excitement.

A cheer goes up from everyone, even Uddam, who had given in to sleep a few hours ago. 

Bill hurries out of the break room, his tired smile matching everyone else’s as he says, “Congrats team! Thank you all for staying but now we can all finally go home! Don’t worry about the samples, I’ll make sure they’re put away now.”

Imara is already gathering up her stuff but Uddam suddenly stops stretching to peer around at the boss. “You killed it again, didn’t you?” he says flatly.

“Killed…?” he starts before all four of them suddenly smell the acrid scent of ruined coffee beans.

* * *

He’s trying to be quiet getting ready for bed, but the second he creaks the bedroom door open, his boyfriend is popping up from the covers, smiling blindly at him in the dark. Peter is not so fortunate to be adjusted to the dark yet, and can’t see the curve of his cheeks, or the adorably sleepy way he scratches his scars against the pillow.

He takes off his clothes before he gets under the thin sheet, knowing Wade will enjoy the cool. 

“Murr,” Wade says when he snuggles up against his heated skin.

“I agree,” he whispers.

By now he can make out Wade’s face, relaxed and so open for Peter to study in the dark. He can’t help but reach out and trace patterns across his skin. It’s a comforting routine that lulls them both to sleep. 

* * *

Peter doesn’t know what it is about Wade that makes him think that if sneaks out the bedroom quietly, then he can be as loud as he wants in the kitchen. 

He rolls over at the sound of clattering pans, hoping to convince his body that he’s still sleep. It works for all of five minutes.

He hears Wade singing before he even hears the radio, and then he knows it’s all over. 

“Wade...” Peter groans from his cocoon. He gets an alto solo in response.

He has no choice but to get up now. Sliding out of bed, he lands on the floor and manages to convince his legs to just  _ try _ long enough for him make it out the door and onto Wade’s back, which he heads for promptly. 

“Aw, sweetheart, did I wake you?” Wade hums when Peter latches himself around Wade’s waist, “Climb up, baby boy, daddy’s got you,” he cooes.

“You know what you did,” Peter hisses malevolently in his ear. 

“No punishment until later,” Wade says with a grin, the bastard. “Besides, I was good! Look!”

He carries Peter over to the fridge, positioning him so that Peter can see the iced coffee placed reverently inside.

Peter snatches it up and sucks down a few gulps before he can actually speak.

“Punishment receded.”

“Aww man!” 

“Later…”

Wade goes back to tossing omelettes with a grin on his face, Peter clinging to his back the whole time.

* * *

Flitting back and forth between his twenty tabs, Peter is growing increasingly relieved and frustrated at the distance between his department and the biology lab. 

“Who the hell puts that many abbreviation in a scientific journal?” he finally complains aloud. 

Imara, previous drama student that she is, is already scooting across the room to see what’s happening. She shoves him over with the power of her superior swivel chair (card games are very serious business around here) and is already clacking away at his half formed email.

He can’t help but snort at Imara’s strongly worded response, giving his own suggestions of how to politely curse out their lab manager. Before Peter can take back over to get rid of her less subtle digs he snaps a picture and sends it off to Wade, knowing he always enjoys her antics.

It only takes a second to get a response

**Wade 12:20**

_ L MA OO bby u got to set us up on a dble date w her. FCKn GET EM GURL <<33 _

**Peter 12:20**

_ Thought you were on a job? Not complaining ;) just didn’t know your phone would be on. _

**Wade 12:21**

_ Ugh, its so boooringg!! Crusty ass little man tryna tell me to get it done 2day but 4got to mention that HIS EX HAS 3 OTHER BOYFRIENDS. Like tf am I supposed to do when u said her only??! _

Peter bites his lip when the text comes through, trying to think of how to respond to that. He doesn’t usually like to talk about Wade’s job directly. It’s easier to say that his boyfriend is a contractor than to admit that he takes contracts to kill. 

**Peter 12:23**

_ Maybe he didn’t know she had a bunch of visitors? But if you mention it he’s probably going to get jealous, huh? Sorry I can’t help you with work honey :( _

**Wade 12:23**

_ Np sweet<3 U just go back to doing all your sexy nerd business. Come home normal time tonight?? I wanna fucks w u _

Peter has to quickly put down his phone then, his body reacting way too strongly to Wade’s text. When he looks up Imara is smirking at him and flicks her eyes up meaningfully. Peter looks up right into his boss’s face. Bill, never one to get angry in the first place, just quirks an eyebrow up and sighs.

“You need a vacation with your boy toy, Peter?” Imara snickers. She tries to elbow Uddam into the conversation but he pushes her off easily. He did get the new keyboard last game which makes him head honcho after Bill. 

  
He’s not…” Peter stutters, the word  _ toy _ playing in his mind as he imagines Wade. 

“Yeah don’t be ridiculous guys, Peter’s the twink here.” Moran snickers without looking up from his charts.

Peter looks to Bill for back up, but to his horror, his boss looks more interested than scolding.

“Well, we’ve never seen him. It’s Wade isn’t it? That does sound like the name of a big guy.”

“Yeah, and my name sounds Irish!” Moran counters.

“Guys,” Peter warbles, too embarrassed to even get angry.

“You are Irish, dipshit,” Imara snorts.

“My mother is Irish, there’s a difference!”

“Hey, enough of that. Back to work!” Bill commands but before he heads back to his own desk he leans down and stage whispers, “So, how tall is he?”

“Buh- um, I… taller?” 

Everyone pretending not to listen gives a thoughtful hum. Uddam just rolls his eyes. 

* * *

The iron hot feeling in Peter’s core is only slightly diminished by how physically tired he is. Before he can turn back to his stretches, Wade catches his eye in the mirror and doesn’t hesitant to give him a lecherous smirk as he starts another repetition.

Peter scowls back, his face burning red. 

The gym they use is always completely empty when they go, although Peter knows that it’s a very successful place. He does wonder how exactly Wade forces the owner to give them what is basically a full private gym three days of the week. Maybe he owed Wade a job, but he didn’t look the type to hire a… contractor. Then again, the type of people who hired Wade always seemed to surprise Peter. Mothers were his biggest clients, he’d learned. 

“I can see you thinking hard, baby boy,” Wade saunters over, looking like some love child of Aphrodite and Achilles, breathing heavy and flushed red. Peter pulls his arousal back deep into his body.

“Mm, nothing important. Just distracted.”

Wade distracts him a bit more with a kiss to his temple.

“Ew, I’m drenched! Don’t-,”Wade interrupts him with another kiss, this time to his ear. Peter gives it all of ten seconds before he gives in, “Stretch first… then stretch.”

“Oh, you  _ nasty _ babe!”

“We’re making it home this time!”

“Uh huh, just like last time?”

“Wade I swear to god I will go home smelling like a pig if you start with me in the showers.”

Wade pouts at that. They head to the communal bathroom together, with Wade trying to give a quick striptease and Peter trying to convince himself it isn’t working. He’s just finished soaping himself up when he sighs heavily and sticks his head outside the curtain. Wade takes far shorter and colder showers than he does because of his inability to sweat properly, but a few more minutes in the heat shouldn’t hurt. 

“Wade?” he calls and then jumps because Wade’s head immediately pokes out of the next door shower right in front of him. Peter sticks his bottom lip out.

“I’ll be right there!”

Peter goes back into his steamy stall, listening amusedly to Wade slam the shower off and hustle over. There’s a breeze of cool air when Wade enters and then he’s being supported by a wall of muscle. 

“Don’t you say a thing,” Peter dares.

“There’s plenty of things I could say Pete, but if you want me to be quiet then you’ll have to make me busy with something else.”

Did he want to shut Wade up though? Sometimes he could really play into some of Wade’s fantasies and for all his previous promises of abstinence, he’s thinking it might be exactly what he wants.

He pushes back instead, rubbing his ass along Wade and tilting his head back to grin smugly back at him. Peter’s forehead just hits Wade’s collarbone so he can’t quite rest on his shoulder, but he can let Wade bend him over and cover his whole body. 

Wade obligingly holds most of his weight with an arm around his chest. He doesn’t try to penetrate him, only slides easily between his legs until Peter demands a finger or two. 

“Yessir,” he slurs, carefully teasing him without lube.

They can’t go much farther than that in the showers, but Wade has seems to have plenty of ideas to make up for it. He turns Peter around to face him and grabs him by the back of his neck. With a rough push, he encourages Peter to ground, which Peter resists for a moment, to feel the restraint of his hand, before giving in.

On his knees, Peter doesn’t hesitate to take Wade in his mouth and allow him all the free range. It’s stupidly arousing how much Peter enjoys being bullied. He might have Flash Thompson issues.  _ Ergh, let’s not think about him right now. _ But he does think about the idea of Wade forcing him a little harder, pushing the boundaries they had so carefully set up. Maybe Wade can read his mind because it’s then he decides to thrust forward, trapping Peter between him and the wall. 

Before he finishes, he leads Peter to stand back up and wraps around him in an intimate embrace, stroking both their cocks together at a slow pace. Peter protests a few times, annoyed at another change in pace, but Wade keeps him crushed up along his body until he’s moaning for release. In the warm water with Wade sensually bringing them to climax in the same stroke Peter can barely hold himself together long enough to fall apart.

The orgasm leaves him dizzy and panting, or maybe that’s the steam. Wade, always becoming a snuggly beast after sex, tries to get him to make out for several minutes. Peter accepts only a little indulgence before pulling away.

“I said stretch when we get home, Wade,” he says at his partner’s pathetic whimper, “you can be patient after I gave you this gift.”

At that Wade perks up and washes himself up obediently, rushing them both into their clothes and home, where Peter can indulge him a little longer in the fantasy of power exchange.

* * *

Peter is in the middle of convincing Word that a spreadsheet won’t wreck its entire system when Bill’s office phone starts ringing. That’s rare in and of itself, as the few people who are in contact with their lab are other technicians who have their mobile number. More interesting is when Bill picks it up and immediately has to calm down a frantic sounding person on the other end. 

“Uh, security? No, no. I don’t think so? You think I know every one of my employee’s love lives?” he scoffs.

Peter already has a bad feeling about this. He tries to ignore it and focus on copying the right data into his sample chart. It could be anyone’s crazy partner waiting on them at the entrance after all.

“Petey… you mean Peter?” Bill asks what sounds like two people yelling into the phone at once. At once, everyone in the lab looks to him. Hm, not looking good for him so far.

Bill turns back to the receiver, “Send him up, I guess.”

“No!” Peter shouts a little too loudly. Wade coming up here would be the worst possible way to introduce Wade to his coworkers. Wade and delicate experiments tended to not get along, never mind his overenthusiastic propositions that often came with material gifts. He would never live down the time Wade very loudly asked him if he wanted a blowjob with their anniversary meal.

“I’ll go down! Imara, can you put down the last of these numbers for me?” he asks, before bolting out the door.

He frantically pushes the buttons on the elevator while he checks his phone. Oddly, there’s not a single text from Wade within the last two hours. Nothing indicates why Wade would be here now. The sudden thought of an emergency strikes him. Wade wouldn’t wait to tell him, right? But maybe something happened to his phone and he had to run down to his lab to tell him.

With a significantly faster pulse, Peter races out the elevators into the main entrance where he spots Wade in full costume, guns and all, and a disgruntled security guard, whom Wade is completely ignoring. He’s seated in a chair with his legs crossed and big bouquet of different flowers in his lap. He perks up with a grin when Peter opens the doors. Shooting up, he bumps past the guard to stand almost nervously in front of Peter, the bouquet clutched tightly in his hands.

“Oh babe…” Peter sighs in surprised relief.

Wade shuffles at his tone, looking down shyly and thrusting them out at Peter. Which Peter takes gratefully, already smelling the subtle sweetness of the wildflowers wrapped in twine. 

“Baby boy,” Wade cooes, “Oh fuck! Look at you in all that nerd gear, god I could just eat you… out!”

It was definitely the right call to come down here instead. He blushes when he hears the guard quickly walk off, but keeps his eyes on Wade. “I love them, but what are you doing here Wade?”

“Lots of reasons! I was in the area, I was thinking about you, I started jerking off, and then I was thinking about you even  _ more _ so I started to jerk off to your picture!”

“Okay, I think that’s enough of that,” Peter tries to interrupt, but Wade continues heedlessly.

“But then  _ that _ made me think about how much I love you and I don’t ever get you flowers even though that’s what people do. I don’t really get it, but you know I never miss a chance to shower that ass in affection.”

“So you came all the way here when you could’ve been relaxing on your day off to give me flowers like the gentleman you are? They’re beautiful Wade!”

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” Wade hurries to add, “I know I should’ve warned you but I wanted to go up and surprise you. Until this wrinkled old dick nugget got in the way,” he grumbles, glaring at where the guard disappeared behind the partition.

Peter hugs the flowers in between their chests then leans up to say softly, “Can I kiss you?”

Wade tugs up the mask to reveal a wobbly smile, which he kisses happily.

“I know this is stupid, but when it’s Valentine’s can you remind me? And then maybe you can just pretend to be surprised by my gift.”

“Sounds like a date,” Peter laughs, unable to keep the smile off his face.

Wade grins right back, looking so pleased with himself he forgets to pull down his mask before he leaves.

Back in the elevator with no prying eyes to judge him, Peter squeezes the flowers to his chest, smelling each type. He jogs back into his lab room, trying and failing ot hide his pleased grin. It’s highly unprofessional after all, to not only be called out of work for love confessions, but then to return with disruptions. Luckily, when he comes back in no one seems to pay him much attention besides a cursory glance.

He takes a minute to put the flowers in the breakroom so they aren’t in the way and returns to see Imara quickly darting her eyes away from him. He quirks a brow, but she’s focused on the work in front of her. When he looks up however, Bill is staring at her too. 

The silence is heavy. Peter tries to brush off the feeling that he’s been dropped into the middle of a gossip session, but the pressure is too great for him to ignore.

“Sorry about that Bill, my boyfriend is very… uh,” he tries to find a good word to describe Wade. Manic sounded a little too on the nose. “Insistent,” he finishes. 

“He always that  _ insistent _ on seeing you?” Imara says, not looking up.

Peter can’t help but huff out a laugh. Wade certainly became a character when he was pining for affection. No one is laughing though, which makes Peter feel strangely embarrassed. Bill looks like he wants an answer that Peter doesn’t know how to give. How is he supposed to explain why Wade’s emotions come out like a broken fire hydrant to people who don’t even know him? 

“I suppose so,” he finally answers, because everyone is waiting on him now. 

The conversation stops there, an awkward end to what had been a very good mood previously, and Peter can’t help but feel like he accidentally said something he was going to regret very soon. 

* * *

Wade is a very sexual person, anyone could tell you that within five minutes of meeting him. And so the majority of the time, it was Wade who was happy to proposition Peter as many times as he could, and Peter’s unfortunate responsibility to turn him down. In their days off however, in those few moments where Peter and Wade are alone and without a single care, Peter is reminded of why he first found himself to be compatible with Deadpool, because Peter found out within the first five minutes of meeting with Deadpool, that he was a very sexual person too. 

So it was with great enthusiasm that Peter now responds to Wade’s advances at his own pace. Right now for example, the pace he’s enjoying is very fast indeed. 

His legs have long since gone past the point of jello and hardened into nothing but numb spasms. It’s a damn good thing that he’s been working on his core too because he feels ready to flop over at any second. Despite all that, he eggs Wade on with a smirk.

“Giving up all ready old man?” 

“Just give up and call me daddy already,” Wade retorts, sounding entirely too unbothered for Peter’s liking. They had started with Peter playing more coy this time around, but as with all their sexcapades, the end result was often a jumbled mess of their original plan. And Peter was feeling an oh so familiar itch starting to reappear in the back of his mind. He wanted to ruin Wade’s composure, turn him inside out, make him raw with need. 

A few curses fumble out of his mouth before he can help it as the wear of their fifth session that day begins to exhaust Peter’s not so super physique. Sometimes having a mutated boyfriend is not as fun as it sounds. 

Despite the climax he feels churning in his pelvis, he gives into the urge to lean down and clasp Wade’s shoulders in his hands. Flat on his back below him, Wade moves his hands up to help take some of his weight. Peter continues to rock back on his cock, but tries to keep the bouncing to a minimum. Clutching at the broad shoulders beneath him, Peter garbles out a protest when he feels Wade trying to thrust up into him. 

“Baby boy,” Wade starts with that sympathetic tone.

“You can fuck right off Wilson!” Peter scowls down at him, “You’re not getting an inch until I’m done with you.” Wade mutters something under his breath but quiets his hips all the same. 

“Then, I’m gonna lay back and you’re going to fuck me like a spartan husband doing his duty of making an heir.”

“Passionless?”

“Like a machine.” Wade’s mouth drops open in a delicious sounding moan, “That means you aren’t leaving until you come again.”

“Ah… again?” his nails scratch at Peter’s back, his chest rising rapidly. Peter swear he can hear his heartbeat from here.

“Yes!” he groans himself, lifting himself back up for one final show of force before he can play pillow princess, “Because you’re going to come right now. Aren’t you, Wade? Fuck, I love to watch you come, you look gorgeous.”

Wade spills into him with those final words, stretching like a cat with a much filthier sounding yowl. In the content silence, Peter lets the start of his own climax quite down with only a slight struggle. He busies himself with kissing all over Wade’s face and neck, encouraging him to settle down to cuddle. 

“Mmph,” says Wade passionately.

“I know. It’s almost eight.”

At that he jolts up, looking for himself at the bedside clock. “Shit. We need to get some food in you sweetheart.”

Peter’s stomach agrees with a pang of hunger, but it’s mostly just the sensation of overwhelming tiredness that reminds him that his last meal was at one in the afternoon. However, a final sleepy rendezvous sounds just as appetizing. Tugging Wade up by his arms he repositions them so that his legs are under Wade’s. The drag of Wade pulling out as they shuffle around is what fully convinces him to lay back and splay his legs.

“What are you up to babe? I can blow you before some food if you want.”

“I said you were going to fuck me, are you too tired?”

Wade full on laughs at him, “No baby boy, I think you are. You need food, and sleep. I can bring you the leftovers in bed.”

He tries to summon his usual tough, bedroom expression that usually gets Wade on his hands and knees pretty quick but Wade only snickers and plants a kiss on his thigh. 

“I’ll blow you while you eat?” he offers. Peter grimaces, considers it, then shakes his head.

He tries for a pout next. Curling his legs around Wade’s waist he looks up pleadingly, “ _ Wade…  _ please, it’s all I want from you tonight. Just your cock, slowly fucking me open, pushing in me…”

Wade is briefly entranced, but suddenly snaps up and untangles himself from Peter. Peter tries not to whine like a kicked dog. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” and Peter feels a little bad that he does sound genuinely sorry, “But you already pushed yourself too much today and you’ve got to man the whole lab tomorrow. Let me get you off some other way after we get some food in you.”

“Wait, wait! What happened to the blow job?” 

Wade is leaving the bedroom when he turns back around and smirks sadistically, “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see if you’re allowed to get off after not listening to me.”

* * *

At eight in the morning, Peter finally has to admit that Wade caring for his well being over Peter caring about getting off was probably the better option. Probably. He’s still not totally convinced. Even as he yawns getting the lab door open, he can tell his tiredness comes more from him slowly starting to wake up, rather than true exhaustion. The call of caffeine summons him into the breakroom

The remaining flowers are slightly wilted now, but it does make a rather nice site in the cold, dark offices of his work. It also reminded him that Wade wouldn’t be able to see him in the next week or more. His next job had landed him somewhere in South Africa, Wade preferred to be vague about location until he got back, and he would be spending the rest of today to pack up his things and head to… wherever he was going to picked up. 

Peter worries his lip at the thought of his boyfriend stuck hidden in some dingy cargo container for five days. He’d should remember to prepare him some nice food the day he comes back. At that simple image he smiles, thinking about the hidden gift he had left Wade in the fridge. A simple meal of gravy and mashed potatoes with a buttery bread roll and pasta, all tucked away in a cute new lunch box he’d gotten Wade. He wish he could do more for his love, but aside from doing his job for him, there wasn’t much else he could do. 

Checking his phone for time, Peter sees that he’s got a new message from Imara

**Imara 8:23**

_ Headed that way.  _

**Peter 8:23**

_??? You didn’t need to come in today _

**Imara 8:26**

_ Me and Moran didn’t finish the results, remember? Uddam was gonna cover but turns out he’s got something called a life. _

**Peter 8:26**

_ It’s nbd, I can finish it for you. Don’t have anything else to do today. _

**Imara 8:27**

_ Doesn’t your boyfriend always want you home early? _

**Peter 8:27**

_ He’s leaving for a work trip today so I’m free. _

**Imara 8:27**

_ Oh, cool. I’m not gonna leave you alone though. I’m already omw anyway _

**Peter 8:29**

_ The company would be nice, thanks Ims _

**Imara 8:30**

_ I am NOT dog food!!  _

**Peter 8:31**

_ You aren’t, but I am’s :))) _

**Imara 8:31**

_ I’m going to fling myself out this bus. _

* * *

Peter is already wondering if he can call Wade on his way to airport by early afternoon. It’s stupid how much he misses Wade when it’s not even time but distance separating them. They could call and have phone sex, as they often did, so he was going to be perfectly fine.

A sharp pressure in his shoulder jolts him out of his thoughts. Imara is standing at his side frowning at him.

“What?”

“You’ve been staring at the computer doing nothing for the past twenty minutes.”

“Sounds like an author I know,” he mutters on instinct.

“Huh?”

“Er, nothing, just something Wade always says.”

He scrambles his fingers over the keyboard to recenter himself in the middle of his paragraph and is almost about to finish a complete sentence when there’s rapid knocking on the door.

Peter is suspicious on instinct while Imara just scowls at the interruption and strides over to the door with angry steps. She flings it open, ready to berate the person interrupting when instead she recoils and slams it closed, quickly locking it.

That has Peter on high alert, but unable to see who was at the door he urges Imara to tell him. 

“He had a gun and mask!” she hisses, rushing over to the old landline on Bill’s desk. 

A few years ago Peter might’ve been just as horrified, now he carefully slides a folding knife from his backpack and holds it in his sleeve like Wade taught him. He grabs Imara’s hand to prevent her from calling downstairs.

“What did he look like?”

“I don’t know! I couldn’t see his face.”

“ _ Imara, _ ” the stern tone stops her panic, “What did you see?”

Her eyes flit about nervously as she struggles to remember the details, “A man in a red full body suit with several guns on his body.”

“And two swords on his back?” he finishes for her, already relaxing.

“How did you…” she’s interrupted by Wade knocking on the door again. 

Peter swings it open, and sees Wade for only a second before he’s being tossed up into a hug.

“Wade,” Peter sighs happily into his neck, going limp in his arms. 

“Mmm, baby boy.” He sets him down following him to lift his mask and give him a deep kiss, which Peter relishes until there’s a cleared throat behind him.

Bug eyed, Imara makes a grand gesture towards Wade, clearly asking for an explanation with the phone still close at hand. 

“Right! Wade, this is Imara.”

“The cool girl who told the chemists to fuck off!” Wade recounts proudly. 

“Imara, this is my boyfriend, Wade.”

She doesn’t seem too impressed, looking Wade up and down critically before finally holding out a hand for him to shake. 

Wade rattles on a bit about how much he enjoys hearing about her passive aggressive relationship with the other department while rapidly pumping her hand up and down. She manages to snatch her hand away when Peter wraps his arms around Wade’s side. 

“Babe, are you missing your flight for me? I thought you had to get your… uh, other stuff for work?”

“I may or may not have snuck out last night and packed everything up already. I couldn’t leave you alone with nothing more than a morning kiss! So I’ve got Dopinder waiting outside right now!” he hops on his toes, smiling in delight at his own genius.

“You’re such a sweetheart,” Peter swoons, all the while seething at his loss of goodbye sex. 

Leaning all over him again, Wade nibbles a few more kisses out of him before Peter has to pop him on the butt. He’s far too tempting for his own good. 

“You’ll text me everyday, right?” Wade pleads, “And tell me what you’re eating so I can drool over it, and I’ve just got to know if you’re going to start the new season! Okay?” 

Peter can see the sad little frown forming at the corner of his mouth once again wishing that  _ fucking Imara _ wasn’t here so that he could see Wade’s full face. 

“Of course, of course! Let me walk you down so she doesn’t have to watch us suck face anymore,” Peter nods to Imara’s grimace of pain.

All the way down to the taxi, Wade does everything he can to convince Peter that a quickie is possible besides literally prostrating himself on the ground. Peter holds him up before he can do that. With a final, lingering kiss, and a promise for more phone calls, Wade leaves for his contract and Peter is left without his love for the next week and a half.

“You’re dating a super villain,” Imara says matter of factly the second he reenters the lab.

Peter whips his head up, shocked at the thought of associating Wade with New York’s plethora of bad guys. “God no! Wade isn’t a villain he’s just,” he falters at her quirked brow, “He’s got the presentation, sure, but he’s not! Wade has a good heart!”

She scoffs, “A good heart doesn’t mean clean hands.”

The accusation stung, especially since it was true. He has a feeling admitting to Wade’s career choice wasn’t going to convince her. He yanks his dingy old chair out and begins clacking away before he’s fully processed what he’s writing. He just can’t look at Imara right now.

They go back to work in mutual angry silence before she suddenly turns around and asks, “Peter, are you okay? Okay with him?”

It takes him a moment to understand her concern. “He doesn’t hurt me! I’m done talking about this.”

He’s starting to understand the strange mood his coworkers had been in when he’d come back up with flowers that day and it made him both incredibly angry at them, and irrationally depressed at the never ending prejudice that followed Wade wherever he went.

Truthfully, it was hard to imagine Wade as anything but a hero, because to Peter, he had always been one. They had met on one of Wade’s jobs, weirdly enough. Peter had been working under an internship at Oscorp for under a year when he finally decided he was done with hiding all of the company’s dirty laundry. Other employee’s had warned and threatened him in turns not to whistleblow any time he kicked up a fuss, but Peter was not naturally inclined to listen to... well, anyone really. 

So it was a few days in his first time in an underground cell, bored out of his mind when he was knocked over by an explosion that rocked the whole basement. Within the next thirty minutes he met Deadpool, laughed at a joke about blowing his load early, helped destroy thousands of illegal medical records and almost got a boner when he was fireman carried out of the hole in the wall. And he remembers thinking how idiotic it was that his immediate thought was one of arousal just because he was watching a man nearly a foot over him, in leather and spandex and bulging muscles with big guns and swords that he caressed like a lover and holy shit, he definitely got a boner. 

It was just as stupid that he fell so hard in love the second Wade lifted the bottom of his mask to smile cheekily at him. If he remembers right Wade had actually been trying to scare him, so there was a very embarrassing moment when Peter stared a little too long and didn’t know how to explain that he’d always had a thing for bad boys. The problem being that when he meant bad boys, he meant bad men with bad pasts and even worse reputations. 

Villains, one might call them. Morally grey, Peter tried to reason. Kinky as hell, said his dick. 

He couldn’t wait until Wade was back home.

* * *

The lab has never been quieter than in the next few days since Imara spilled the beans on him. He’s still fucking furious with her, since as far as he’s concerned it’s no one’s business who he dates. He’s sure villains have wives anyway, right? So what if Wade doesn’t have a “normal” job, Peter still loves the man underneath the mask! 

He’s flipping through his phone on break, trying not to eavesdrop on the hushed conversation Uddam and Moran are having that he can’t help but think is about him, when he notices an advertisement for valentine’s jewelry. His eyes sting as he thinks of Wade. Even through their best efforts, Wade’s job doesn’t allow him to have much time to talk when Peter is awake. With the added stress of job drama, Peter is desperate for him to return home.

**Peter 4:53**

_ Hey honey. I know you probably won’t get this until much later, but I just wanted to say I love you and remind you that it’s Valentine’s day. Don’t worry about a gift, I’ll get one once you get back <3 _

There, that filled the gap in his heart for a little bit. For now it’s back to work for the next few hours. Before he can sit back down, however, there’s a text back from Wade.

**Wade 4:53**

_ ;) ;)  _

He pauses, staring at the message with a frown. Between how fast Wade responded and the lack of reaction, it’s kind of worrying. Wade’s never had problems with losing his phone before, but what if he’s captured? Locked up?

His uneasiness doesn’t end there. Bill startles him with a touch to his shoulder and Peter is greeted with the sight of all his coworkers staring him down in a semicircle. 

“Um-.”

“We need to talk,” Imara begins sternly.

“You’re not in trouble with your job or anything like that, Peter,” Bill reassures.

“As your friends,” Moran adds kindly, “We’ve just been a bit worried.”

“It’s about your partner,” Uddam says bluntly. 

Peter wants to throw up. He pushes out of his chair so fast it catches everyone, even him, off guard.

“I can’t deal with this,” Peter says hollowly, feeling the pit of worry dig deeper with no further response from Wade.

Imara steps forward, her expression softened considerably, and swoops him into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry Peter! I wasn’t trying to push you into anything, I swear. I was just worried and I could tell from the beginning that he wasn’t good news!”

Peter, having relaxed into the hug out of a great need for reassurance, leans back slowly.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Before anyone can respond, there’s a huge commotion at the door and Wade, plus the same security guard that had dealt with him before, with a handful of red foil containers and plushies trailing out of his arms, bursts through the door. 

“PETER! I’m so happy to see you, baby!” Wade shouts at near full volume. He looks ready to begin a whole rant of fanatics before Peter’s stormy expression cuts him off. He knows he’s in trouble before Peter says a thing.

“Do you have any  _ idea  _ how worried I was about you?” Is all Peter asks.

“No… wait, yes”

Peter throws his hands up, moving past Moran to stand in front of his drooping boyfriend. 

“Really fucking worried, Wade! I knew that this job was dangerous beforehand and then you go AWOL before sending me a single message that could be taken any way! We even discussed this problem before! I love that you came home early,” he adds to soften the blow, “But you worried me sick thinking something happened to you.”

“Oh, Petey baby…” he crushes them in a hug, his whole mass swallowing Peter around him, “I’m so sorry honey, I wanted to see you as quick as I could and that’s all I could think of.”

Peter gratefully leans into the contact, trying to rub away the sting in his eyes.

“Ahem,” Bill pushes up his glasses and monotones, “Please keep any contaminants out of the work space.”

Wade turns as if suddenly realizing that he’s got an audience and begins to dig in his pockets. A thick stack of money is slapped on the counter. 

“Thank you for taking care of Petey, and not just when I’m gone. I’m gonna take him home now. It was nice to meet you all!”

“Hey, Wade you can’t just-! Oh!” His protests are cut off when he finds himself thrown over Wade’s shoulder, staring back at his coworkers with a burning face. “You know what? I think going home sounds perfect right about now.”


End file.
